The Horror In The Bones Story
by Wesley1501
Summary: The FBI and Jeffersonion team must find the killer of several men. And do so before he or she or they choose the next victim. A Halloween story..
1. Chapter 1

The Horror in the Bones Story

Chapter 1: Two Brothers and Motel Hell

Tis' the season... fall, that means Halloween will soon be here... that most gorriest time of year! So here's my Halloween episode... hope you enjoy it. Reviews welcomed!

While this is not a crossover there are references to my other favorite show Supernatural I do not claim any ownership over that show either.

Disclaimer.. I don't own Bones, oh the horror!

REDRUM*REDRUM*REDRUM*REDRUM

"Hey bitch! Get your ass over here! ", Despite being mid-October the cloudless sunny day had Deans black Avenged Sevenfold tee soaked in sweat, his tall, lanky frame was perched percariously at the edge of the concrete hole formerly the Roadhouse Motorcourts swimming pool. Now, it was just a challenging makeshift skateboard park. Him and his buddies had rigged a couple of ramps, the trick was getting the initial drop right. That and don't wipe out in that nasty assed sludge in the lowest corner. It was late afternoon, just another wasted Saturday keeping up with his younger sibiling who was trying hard to get on his last nerve.

"Com'on! I told ya to stay with me! Now, get away from those doors! It's nothing but a hangout for burners and weirdos. Never know what you might find." Dean smirked as he brushed his straight shoulder length ravenesque hair behind his ears, he watched Sam continue peeking in one of the many empty rooms. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly exasperated. _lil twerp. _So far, having to watch his ten year-old brother, for the past six Saturdays in a row, was seriously eating into his hang time with his buddies. No sixteen year-old guy wants to babysit. Aggravated, he turned his attention back to the drop, prop the board...balance... jump and go! His landing wasn't so bad...but his recovery, or rather there lack there of, after the first ramp jump sent him careening toward the black/green muck filled corner. As he landed chest flat in the edge of the mosquito infested swamp he cursed his skateboard, his shoes, his hair for getting in his eyes and his main distraction his little brother. The little brother who was currently laughing his ass off, looking down at him.

"Ha ha! Serves you right for being such a jerk! Hahaha!" In contrast to his older brothers blacked out metal look, young Sam was terribly normal in his blue stripe polo and light denim jeans. He had light brown hair just like his brother, though Dean kept dying his ..._it's just a phase..._ their mom kept saying over and over, Sam had his doubts. Ever since Dad left and Mom had to pick up more hours at the nursing home.. his brother had changed a lot. He got stuck picking up the slack and resented it. _… not my fault Dad left… _Sam watched his brother climb from the pit coated in black smelly slime.

"Shut up... not a word or I'll …" Dean was glaring at Sams still grinning face.

"Or you'll what? Mom finds out you've been hanging out here...oh and that you brought me too! She'd be pissed...maybe I should tell her? Huh? ", Sam ducked just in time to avoid the soggy tee being flung in his direction. "Alright! Geez...I was just joking. Hey you look like you got crap on yer face. "

"What?! ", Deans nose wrinkled in disgust, as his fingers slid across the nasty muck facial. "Ugh… gross. Hey com'on. " Looking at the line of doors..the beginnings of a plan marked his features. "This place was a motel...motels have towels. " He began striding toward the first shut door _…no sense bothering to look in the unlocked ones, crackheads and hobos probably cleaned them out…. _when he tried the door it opened _…no… _he tried another. Sam followed close behind. At the far end, tucked behind the stairwell leading to the second floor he found one locked and hopefully untouched. He tried the knob. Locked tight. The door looked way too heavy for his scrawny self to knock down so he made a decision. He grabbed a brick he saw earlier..

"What are you doing? What if there's an alarm ..Dean! What if you get caught.?", Sams voice squeaked as panic rose. … _I don't want you to go to jail... I dont want you to leave me too..._

Dean was more touched than annoyed by his little brothers worries. He ruffed the boys hair and grinned ,"Don't worry Sam… look at this place, its been abandoned for years. And this isn't the first broken window." Gently pushing his brother back, he sailed the block of baked clay into the glass. It only managed to create a few large cracks. Undeterred he repeated the process twice more. A large piece of glass fell inside. Dean kicked in another shard of glass with the sole of his black Converse hightop. The hole wasn't that large, in fact he wasn't sure he could climb through unharmed. The air emanating from the room reeked of death. …_probably a dead rat…phew!… _

"Ok... Short Round, climb in and unlock the door." Dean ordered in his most "I'm the boss of you" tone.

"What? No way! It stinks … besides your the one needing the towel. You do it!", Sam backed away from the window folding his arms in defiance. " …and whose Short Round?"

"Indiana Jone… oh nevermind. Look I can't fit. What's the matter? Are you scared of the dark? Is the wittle baby afwaid? ", Sams hazel eyes cut like razors at his brother forusing his common childhood fear against him. _…I like the night light so I can see my way to the bathroom… that's all… _

"No... it its not that .…_ok..so_ _maybe like ninety percent… _ you said weirdos could be in here...", his voice weakened with the shameful admission of fear.

"Yeah...yeah I just said that to get you to leave the rooms alone...look this ones locked, I'll be right here, just go in and flip the locks... com'on you know ya want to see what's in there... you're the "inquisitive" one, right?"

"Fine! But you owe me..." Sam carefully eased one leg over the windows frame, ducking hard, mindful of the sharp glass surrounding him. Pushing in against the heavy blackout curtain, he discovered he was straddleing a wide a/c and heating unit that was built into the wall. This caused a slight issue. His foot wasn't reaching the floor, so he leaned in more, sliding awkwardly ...his foot, finally, hit the floor but became tangled in the curtain as he attempted to stand and pull in the other leg , "Whoa, whoa, ohh..!" losing his balance he grappled hopelessly with the dusty curtain. He waved his arms wildly beneath the heavy cloth, like a biege ghost, then fell trippingly back , hitting the bed and landing on it.

"Hey! Sam..hehehe..are you alriiiiiighttttt aaaayyyy! Oh god!, Saaam! Sam!"

Sam sputtered and huffed as he blew the dust from his mouth while pulling the cloth off his head. " Geezz! I'm okay! What are you screaming...Ahhhhhh ahhhh..." Sam bolted to the door fighting with the lock. Turning the knob, thumb fumbling with the button, unable to think...Bang bang bang! " Let me outta here!" He kept glancing back to the bed, now illuminated by the afternoon light streaming through the dusty air, its skeletal occuppants jaw hung in a macabre grin. Finally, he managed to unlock the door and ran straight into his brothers arms...they ran away...screaming.

DANASHULPS*DANASHULPS*DANASHULPS

And we have a body! Oooo creepy.. haha nope just another day at work for our favorite crime solving team...

Reviews are appreciated...


	2. Chapter 2: Bites

**The Horror In The Bones Story**

**Chapter 2: Bites**

**I do not own Bones **

**####****####****####****####**

Agent Booth was wrapping up his interview with the two terrified brothers leaning against the local sheriffs cruiser. The older boy, despite his looks, proved himself adept at comforting his younger brother. Booth was impressed by how he had maintained a reassuring and protective arm wrapped around the young boys shoulders while the younger one stammered through his role in the body discovery. He walked away feeling relief that with each others support this day would soon be quickly forgotten. He noted the busted out window of the hotel room. Field techs were already busy, dusting the dusty environment for prints. Also busy working was Bones his lovely wife, the lovely Dr. Cam Sayroyan and Hodgins. The trio surrounded the queen-size bed and its skeletal occupant. Booth stood at the foot, taking in the sight. The body was sitting up arms outstretched, black leather straps, binding them to a heavy headboard. Booth didn't see any signs of clothing above the sheet line, he doubted there would be any beneath the sheet either. _..solicitation gone wrong maybe...that's if its murder, what am I saying, this has got to be murder... _

"Okay..|cough..cough| um.. what have we got Bones.", Booth covering his mouth, struggling against the dust swirling in the air.

"Male, Caucasian, thirties...hhmm fangs.", she looked back at her partner pointing out the obviously capped incisors.

"Did you say.. fangs? Oh..huh I guess so. Okay so do we know how, "Twilight" here died?" Booth grinned at his own wit.

"Maybe it happened when the curtain came down..you know vampires and sunlight don't mix." Hodgins offered grinning, from his kneeling position beside the bed where he was collecting samples. _...Hello , Cimex lectularious you nasty lil' bloodsucker..._Bug lover that he was ..even Hodgins had a dislike of bedbugs.

"I don't think that is very likely .." Brennen stated matter of fact. " Vampires do not exist." Hodgins just stared at his co-worker bemused.

"Hey, what can say it's October...I'm getting in the Halloween spirit." Hodgins shrugged.

"No..no vampires do not exist. However, I do believe I know cause of death and it's in keeping with the theme... exsanquination." Cam had removed the sheet and was examining a patch of leathery dry skin on the inner thigh.

"Are you sure Dr. Sayroyan there are hardly any blood stains." Bones questioned, looking at the bedding and carpet.

"Oh I'm sure, see here some one tapped into the femoral artery." Cam probed the cut with a swab. "I'm about done here, if your ready Dr. Brennen we can have the body removed..."

"We should take the whole bed... " ,Brennen said as she eyed some peculiar markings inscribed along the headboard.

"Okay...you heard the lady. Bones and bed ..to the Jeffersonion!", Booth ordered. While the techs figured out how they were going to do that. Booth looked around the room a bit more. He didn't see any clothing, wallet, keys...nothing. The bathroom was equally clean. He heard a ruckus in the other room and came out to find the techs had removed the body and were moving the bed frame stopping when they realized the head board was attached to the wall. But their jarring had revealed something. Booth donned a blue glove and picked up a pink metal coin about the size of a half dollar. He studied the sides. On one an elegantly styled capital P and the other side appeared to be... he held the disc closer..._ yep naked people...engaged in.. oh!... _The Agent suddenly held the object as if it might bite and quickly obtained an evidence baggie, and dropped it in.

"Was that a coin, Booth?", Bones had waited on him just outside the motel room. Hodgins and Cam were already at the van loading up their equipment.

"Yeah, like a token of some sort. Its not much to go on." Booth held the bag up, then tucked it back in his coat pocket.

"We should have a ID soon, I doubt fang capped teeth is a common dental procedure." Bones said as she climbed into the balck suv. She sat thinking about the symbols she had seen on the bed. She was sure she had seen them before but could not remember where.

Once inside the lab the team began testing and examining the remains, the bedding and various samples taken from the dingy room. Booth left the squints to their work and headed for the Hoover.

###***###***###***###

Bones and Brennen found Sweets already at their usual table in the Royal Diner. He looked up from his BLT and fries, greeting them with a smile. The plate was crowded by several manila files and a few books he was looking through.

"Good afternoon.. you two." He seemed upbeat.

"Sweets...what is all this? ", Brennen gestured at the files.

"Just some information... about a string of deaths similar to your vampire guy. But get this ...took place twenty years ago.", He snatched up a fry biting it with gusto. He swallowed down the food eager to continue.

"Did Angela uncover that? She was still working on the facial reconstruction when I left.."

"Oh no... I found this myself. Look you remember...when we had the witch in the closet case. I had told you about my research into witches... well research into one thing kind of rolls into the next. Anyway... I also looked into the occult practices, superstitions, and ...um the impact that belief in the supernatural has in criminal behavior."

"Wait, wait, wait... you think that this mans death was due to an actual vampire... really Sweets even for you..."

"What? Of course not . The supernatural may not be real ..but people who believe completely, can act out on those beliefs. You know that.", he said. "There is a whole sub-culture of people who live, what they consider to be a legitimate "vampire" lifestyle... now mostly its people who dress gothic and seem to party a lot, but there are some who go full out... even drink blood."

"Yeah, but Sweets, he was drained via his femoral artery...not a bite on the neck. Besides he is the only victim..."

"Nope.. I did some checking, there were two other deaths that fit the victim profile, male, fit,... both found tied-up and drained of blood. All within the last two weeks. ", Sweets loved when he was able to find a connection.

"But twenty years... that's a bit of a hiatus for a serial killer, Sweets.", Booth said after placing his order. "Do we know who the other two victims are? "

" Yeah... the one...", Sweets quickly dug through the clutter finding a report. "... a Charlie Bradbury, age thirty-two. Was found in his apartment, by his neighbor... see the picture same bound position. Neighbor reported hearing some odd noises but didn't think much of it... because according to him, Bradbury had started keeping odd hours, weird company... acting different. And it seems to be so, he quit his job as a lawyer, dumped his fiance of three years and basically dropped out of his old life. The second guy, Jordan Phelps was found one week ago. Found and identified by his brother. Again tied up... no blood. He was.. twenty-nine... a personal trainer... same thing.. brother mentioned he had started acting different. That's two men... three with our victim, drained and dead. Now, our guy was killed..three weeks ago, right?.. That places his death on the fall equinox. Twenty years ago the first murder, also happened on the fall equinox." ,he thumped the file triumphantly with his index finger before draining the last of his coffee. Booth and Brennen were staring back amused.

"How much coffee have you had today?", Booth joked..though he appreciated all the effort the psychologist had put into his theory. "Okay ..I'll bite. Let's say these cases are connected. So what are we looking for a wannabe Nosferatu whose at least forty...assuming they starting killing by twenty. Who is able to get men to dump their normal life... they bed them, then kill them. Oh and leave a bunch of crazy chicken scratch on the furniture. Does that about sum things up? Piece of cake."

The waitress arrived at the table. " Cheeseburger and fries for you, and vegetable minestrone with grilled cheese... for the missus. If I can get you anything else, let me know."

Sweets was reviewing the latest case file again allowing his companions to eat undisturbed. Suddenly he let out a chuckle.

"Does something about the current case amuse you Dr. Sweets?", Brennen queried as she dipped the edge of her sandwich into the tomato red broth of her soup.

"Oh it's nothing.. it's just. The boys who found the body in the cheap motel...Sam and Dean? Ha ha..really?"

"Yeah, I kinda thought that too. But I didn't want to be the one to say it.", Booth said tackling the burger once more.

"I do not see any reason you would want to disavow any knowledge of the people involved with this case Booth, nor do I glean any special inferences from their names. Sam and Dean. Is that important to the case somehow?" Bones seemed genuinely concerned she was missing something.

"No.. Bones... there's a tv show. About two brothers, Sam and Dean, they travel around in a classic car...stay in cheap motels and hunt ghosts.", Booth explained then stuffed a few fries in his mouth.

"Oh... so not important.", Bones returned to her soup and sandwich.

"The show is actually very interesting... from a psychological stand point. All the damage...the repressed issues. Oh yeah.. they need therapy. Anyway I just thought it was funny." Sweets continued. "To answer your earlier question Booth...I'm not so sure we're hunting a "vampire" as much as a succubus or a satan worshiper preforming some ritualistic killing."

"What so were hunters now? And what's a succubus again?", Booth asked dubiously.

" Well, according to the lore..", Sweets was shuffling his papers again, when Booth grinned.

" ..."according to the lore? Who are you then Sam? Hah! Hmm.. maybe Bobby. Guess that makes me Dean cause I'm great with a gun, drive a cool black ride and have all the luck with the ladies... well lady." Booth wrapped his arm around his wife who just looked in confusion at her husband who was greatly amused with himself at that moment.

Sweets dark eyes glanced up at Booth." Yeah...your Dean. But as I was about to say. Lore.. has that a succubus is a female demon that has sex with men during their sleep. Some accounts claim that men under the "spell" of a succubus change their habits... act out character. Eventually, the man may do whatever it takes to continue the relationship. The succubus is in it traditionally for semen with which to bear more demon offspring... but also to drain the men of their lifeforce.. and in the manisfestaion of a vampire even blood."

"Yeah... you're definately Sam." Booth squinted his eyes in thought. "So why the two decade break? And what about the symbols... you forgot about them." Booth turned to flag down the waitress.

Sweets opened his mouth then closed it unsure of the right answer. He studied his notes.. then looked up defeated. " I don't know ... maybe a satan worshipping succubus who was in jail the last twenty years..."

"You and Booth are making absolutely no sense. We have a murder to solve and you two are discussing supernatural beings that don't even exist! And Booth is not Dean.. you are not Sam and who is Bobby? Can we please just get back to the facts that are realevant to the case? And stop referancing something I do not understand!"

Both men listened to womans rant, in suprised silence, then grinned, " Cas!" They stated in unison.

"Definately.. Castiel.", Sweets began gathering his collection of files, books and his bill. "Okay, I'll meet you two at the lab. I'm going to confer with Angela about those symbols. See you in while." As he got up he bumped into the waitress who dropped the small plate. The plate broke and cherry pie crumbled onto the floor. " Oh geez.. I'm sorry. Here let me... help." He shoved the files under his arm, scrambling to pick up the pieces of white ceramic and ruined pie from the linolium. Booth looked like a whipped puppy at the destroyed pastry. Then at his co-worker. The waitress had left to retrieve a mop.

"Sorry Booth.. I'll have them put it on my ticket and get you another. See ya." Sweets quickly disappeared to pay his bill and was out the door.

" Don't look so down Booth its only pie. I'm sure the waitress will bring you a replacement soon." Brennen tried to hide the amusement she got from her husbands love affair with cooked fruit in pastry. The waiteress appeared without pie.

"Sorry.. Hon. That was the last piece... we have a nice carrot cake or Boston Creme cake if you still want something sweet."

_...Cake instead of pie...its just not the same..._

" No.. that's alright. We will take the bill though." Booth stood and headed to the register. He handed the younger girl the ticket. " Okay sir, here's your change.. oh and this goes to you too."

Booth took the bills and coins and the styrofoam container. A wide grin spread across his face as he read the words scrawled in blue ink across the top. " Unlike Sam, I'd never forget the pie, Booth! "

" What does that even mean Booth? I do not understand.", Bones complained as she stood next to her husband. He met her stormy blue eyes all full of confusion, and smiled gently. He locked his arm in hers and together they turned to leave.

" And that's why my Dear, you are such an angel.", Booth leaned in and gave her cheek a kiss.

"I do not understand that referance, either. Are we talking about religion now..." Bones continued her train of thought as a smiling Booth listened as they strolled down the street arm in arm.

###***###***###***###

So there it is chapter two.

Please be sweet and leave a review!


	3. Signs, Signs, Everywhere Signs

The Horror In The Bones Story

Chapter 3 : Signs, Signs, Everywhere Signs

Bones is not mine

***###***###***

The Angelatron was filled with symbols and page after page of information about the possible meanings of each. Astrological signs, runes, religious and scientific. She had found most of the symbols found etched into the headboard and their meanings, but a few seemed too obscure even for her computers vast knowledge. ..._Hhmm maybe they just made them up... _Angela was staring at the screen ,her forehead crinkled in aggravation.

"Hello.. Angela.", Sweets gently announced himself before barging into her work-space.

"Oh hey ..Sweets.", She acknowledged him with a brief smile then turned back to unraveling the meaning of the symbol currently stymieing her and her computer. It was a six pointed star, a series of six pointed rays that radiated from a central point then through each point of the star. The line straight down ended with a S shaped squiggle and a sharp point. Directly above the top point was a small crown like shape with six points as well. The six six six of it all seemed to be referencing satanic ritual, but Angela had yet to find a match. Nothing exactly like it. And it was repeated several times on the headboard. _...So it must be important right?... _

"So how's the deciphering coming? ", the young psychologist asked with a smile, though he could see Angela was clearly annoyed.

"Well, up until now, it was going pretty quick. This..." , she gestured at the star shaped symbol on the screen. "..doesn't appear in any of the known databases I've tried. I mean... not this exactly. The six pointed star does... alone. The rays extending from a central point too. But not combined. And definitely not with a crown or pointed ..tail. Not even in known satanic symbolism. Have you ever seen it before?"

"Huh? Oh no ...that's a new one on me. But I'm not an expert on that sort of thing.", his flushed face fixed with a grin.

"Oh... well Brennen had mentioned your studies into the occult. I just thought maybe you might have come across it.", Angela said.

"Dr. Brennen may have misunderstood. I just studied it from a... purely psychological standpoint. Case studies mostly." He returned his gaze to study the screen. Angela couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that but dropped the matter. She tapped the control pad, and the image changed to a graphic that showed all the various markings, as she picked one...immediately its information appeared.

"So the symbols range, some like this... she highlighted the sideways eight... infinity. Common universally accepted. Then there is this one, the highlighting shifted to a circle with a couple of angular lines jutting off. It's a symbol of fertility... originated in Mesopotamia. And here, this one is Babylonian ...either means setting sun or rising... there was a lot of disagreement. All of the symbols repeat...six times. Except this one...and I have no idea what it is." She highlighted another simple glyph. A narrow bowl like oval over which stylized horns hung. "Oh and this one was the center point of the whole thing. What do you think?"

Sweets studied everything for a few more moments. "Seems a bit like witchcraft...not Wiccan either. Something much darker. Taking the time to carve all this into the headboard, the way he was bound... looks like a ritual killing. Hhmm.",

"Hello Dr. Sweets.", Sweets turned to see Cam glide into the room. In her hand was a clipboard. "I've finished my autopsy. Seems our victim had more than one killer."

"Let me guess... you found genetic material from six women on him?" The FBI shrink profferd.

"Your exactly right...how? ", Cam said impressed.

"Just seems to be the repeating number." ..._six.. but there were only five victims twenty years ago...Why the break in pattern? Hmm? ... _Sweets said thoughtfully. "Angela can you look into similar cases from ... forty years ago?"

"Forty? Sweets that would make these some pretty old witches to be seducing young men.", Angela chided him doubtfully, though she began typing in the search info.

"Witches!? Not witches.. again.", Cam moaned. She had had enough of them last time.

"It would make sense.. somewhat. But I don't think these are going to be just a couple of Wiccans hopped up on ergot. This is some dark .. murderous ritual here." Sweets dark eyes narrowed in concern.

"Hey.. I've got a hit! Let's see... nineteen seventy-four. Four deaths, same as our guy. They were believed to be the work of a working girl.. turned killer. They even made an arrest. Oh.. says here the girl, arrested, was twenty year-old prostitute Amelia Collier. Oh man.. she committed suicide in her cell. I guess they attributed all the deaths to her... and once she was gone that was the end of that."

"So forty years ago there were only four victims, five... twenty years ago. So.." Sweets began.

"So if the pattern holds we can expect ,what… three more men to die ..by Halloween?" Cam said finishing his thoughts.

"But it can't be the same women... they'd be pushing sixty by now." Angela interjected.

Sweets was busy reading the case file. "Says here that Amelia Collier was arrested because she had tried to pawn the one of the victims watch. They never got a confession."

"Did the autopsy come up with anything Dr. Sayroyan?" Cam turned to see Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen coming in. It was Brennen who had asked.

"Oh... well he died of exsanquination , like I thought, and I found the DNA of six unknown females. Oh and I couldn't find any dentals. The guys teeth were in rough shape. As for those fangs... they weren't professionally done. There wasn't enough skin left on the fingers to even think of pulling prints. That leaves identification up to your facial reconstruction." Cam looked to Angela as she finished.

Angela tapped the pad, and the screen changed to a mans virtual image. "I finished the facial reconstruction. Here's your victim." A man in his early thirties appeared on the screen, strong jawline, handsome features, deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. According to his license his name is Ben Edlund , a freelance reporter and photographer. He was only reported missing a week ago. Seems he didn't meet some deadline and the magazine editor slash friend began to wonder. Hhmm he was a handsome guy. Oh..and Dr. Sweets here thinks the killers are some sixty year old witches." Angela smiled mischievously.

Sweets head whipped around as he glared disapprovingly at the grinning artist. "Now, you know, that's not what I said... not exactly."

"Then who? Exactly ..are we looking for? ", Booth asked. "And how did we get to sixty year old.. witches? What happened to the satanic jailbird succubi ... hhmm Sweets? " A smirking Booth asked joining in on the fun.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets you do seem to keep pushing this case further into the impossible supernatural realm." Dr. Brennen chimed in though not so much in jest, as aggravation.

"Look ..what I see is that..for the past forty years. A group, most likely women. Have been ritualistically murdering men. Forty years ago it was four, twenty years ago it was five, that means this year will be six. I never said it was the same women... maybe a coven that's been around for along time. Either way, men are dying...and three more will die by Halloween if we don't stop them.", his voice had risen as he defended himself.

"Okay..okay Sweets we were just jerking your chain. ", Booth said giving the younger man a friendly slap on the back as he stepped up to the screen to get a closer look at Ben Edlunds picture.

"I was being quite serious Booth." Brennen said quietly to her partner. He just looked at her before shaking his head.

"But seriously, you're telling me this has been going on for at least forty years? I would have thought that something like that would have made the papers.", Angela remarked.

"I don't know, it started small... the bodies were not all found in the same place, or in order. Most likely no one connected the dots. Until now, with the body count higher and the research capabilities we enjoy today.", Brennen stated.

"Hmm, I guess. I'll compile all the information I can on the victims over the last forty years. See if they have anything in common. ", Angela offered then turned her attention back to her control pad. " And... hopefully I will find the meaning of the rest of the symbols."

"Okay...oh Angela! One more thing..." , Booth pulled the pink coin from his jacket pocket. " ... can you see what this is?"

"Oh..wow! You have a key to Pandoras Box! ", Everyone in the room turned at Mr. Fishers excited announcement. Then suddenly feeling embarassed by his intrusion he turned to Dr. Brennen. "The bones have been cleaned and are ready for examination, Dr. Brennen."

"A key? What do you mean a key? It's a coin." Booth asked the intern.

Fisher eagerly stepped up to the FBI agent, holding his hand out." May I?"

Booth hesitated for a moment then dropped the evidence bag into the mans hand. Fisher held it up examining both sides, then offered its return to Booth.

" Yep...that is definitely a key to Pandoras Box. The victim was a lucky man.." Fisher said with a wistful, slightly covetous sigh.

"Okay ... so what is this Pandoras Box and why's it got you so gaga over it?", Angela asked with a mix of curiosity and possible regret. _...No telling with this guy... _

"It is one of the most exclusive clubs in the city.", Fisher said.

"What kind of club?",Booth asked recalling the figures on one side of the coin.

"It's a club... where consenting adults of like minded interests meet and socialize... without fear of anyone passing judgement on those interests.", Fisher replied benignly, sounding like a brochure.

"A sex club? Well that's ... interesting.", Booth didn't relish the idea of heading into one of those. _Oh and not with Bones... last time we went to a strip club she paid for a lap dance... then again. No, no... _

"You seem to know a lot about this place Mr. Fisher. Are you a member?", Brennen asked matter of fact, even as Cam, Angela and Sweets exchanged amused glances.

"Sadly...no. The closest I ever got was at the invitation of a very exotic, older woman, who was a member, to be her guest.", he let out a loud sigh. "Unfortunately, her timing coincided with my mother having a rather unfortunate accident and I had to end our night.. just as we stood before the door to what would have surely been a evening of bliss." Fisher stood lost in the memory of what might of been.

"Yeeaah... so where is this door located? ", Booth asked interrupting the interns musing.

"Oh right...um its in the back of this nightclub.. The Revenant. It's has a lot of atmosphere... Great appletini!" Fisher seemed pleased he could be of so much help. Well as pleased as Fisher ever got.

"Well then I guess that's where I'll head next, Agent Shaw can check Edlunds apartment. You coming Sweets? ", Booth said as he turned to leave, after fishing his phone out to call Shaw.

"Sweets? I thought I would be going Booth…? ", Brennen said confused and a bit hurt.

"Hey, if Dr. Brennen would rather go I can hang back here and help Angela.", Sweets offered turning to look at Booth, whom he noted looked anxious., "Or.. I can go."

"Bones... you have bones to look at. And I could use Sweets..." shrinky mojo" this time.", Booth explained. _…And since I don't know what to expect..I'm not taking chances on what you might say.. or do.. in a place like that... _

"I see.. very well. Take Sweets then. I will check the skeleton for an anomalies.", Brennen trying to hide her dejection.

"Good..I mean..um come on Sweets.", Booth bid a hasty retreat as Sweets rushed to catch up.

Angela, Cam and Fisher watched Dr. Brennen leave for the examination room.

"Wow.. did you see how uncomfortable Booth was? Hehehe.. he can be so up tight sometimes." Angela remarked

"Now Angela, you know Booth is a good Catholic boy...some things just make him feel uneasy."

Well if that's the case.. it's probably a good thing that Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets are heading into the Revenant early, before the main club crowd hits the scene."

"How's that Mr. Fisher?", Cam wondered.

"Oh, just that in their clean cut suits and ties... they will stick out like sore thumbs. The clubs usual guests pride themselves on their attire...and lack there of. Even I felt a slight blush the first time I went in." Admitted Fisher who then left to join Dr. Brennen.

The women shared a wide-eyed look of " Oh My!"

"Maybe, I should call and give Booth a heads up.", Cam thought out loud as she stood to leave.

"That's alright Cam.. I need to call Sweets in a minute anyway... I'll take care of it.", Angela smiled at her bosses retreating figure.

"Well... that works.. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me.", Cam said as she left.

"Okay.", Angela turned back to her search, a broad smile spreading across her lovely features. …Oh _yeah ..that's one call that's not going to get made.. he..he..he. _

###***###***###***###

And there it is.. a little time in the lab... sorry if it was a bit dull.


End file.
